


Make My Name (lose its meaning)

by halfsour



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode 72, Spoilers, no real spoilers but you'll need to have watched the ep for full context i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsour/pseuds/halfsour
Summary: Caleb can't help himself, Fjord is more than happy to indulge him.





	Make My Name (lose its meaning)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm. so many feelings, so here's the shortest drabble ever, i just needed to give these two something sweet after that episode.
> 
> please, enjoy!
> 
> title is from braid by perfume genius.

"Say it again.” 

The words are whispered against Fjord’s lips. Caleb’s eyes are half-lidded as he leans more heavily into Fjord’s embrace, one hand cupping Fjord’s jaw, his thumb lightly tracing small patterns against smooth skin, as he waits for Fjord to indulge him once again. 

“Caleb,” Fjord replies softly, the accent curling from his tongue naturally, and Caleb can’t bite down on the contented smile that tugs at his mouth. He presses forward to capture Fjord’s lips and the sweet sigh that escapes Fjord’s throat pleases Caleb’s own fluttering belly, he hums into the kiss, only pushing away after a few moments to sway back and catch Fjord’s eyes. 

They’re much clearer than the night before, the usual furrow between his brow has smoothed out, and Caleb can practically sense the happy ease oozing from Fjord’s relaxed form. Things are going to be so different now, but Caleb has never seen Fjord so comfortable in his skin like he is currently, the normally tense shoulders are dropped loosely, and Caleb runs his hands down them, feeling the muscles hidden beneath Fjord’s skin go slack under his grip. 

Caleb smiles, watching Fjord’s eyes follow the movement of his lips. 

“Just once more,” Caleb says again, never wanting to let go of the pliable body against him, of the blooming feeling of peace they’ve managed to create in this moment. 

“Caleb,” Fjord whispers again with quiet amusement, before tilting his chin up to press another open kiss to Caleb’s mouth. 

And everything else washes away.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think fjord has ever said caleb's name in his real accent before?? not that i can remember anyways and i just couldn't stop thinking about caleb's reaction toward his reveal to the group because our boy has known for awhile now but to see him so easily give fjord his glove of blasting and to not even hesitate in treating him any differently and im??????????? 
> 
> send help tbh.
> 
> i appreciate any and all feedback <333


End file.
